A solas
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: –Todo lo que viste… El beso del entrenamiento y ese casi beso que por poco me dio Windy-san, fueron cosa de él.– Si algo tenía claro el delantero estrella de The Little Giants, es que estaba enamorado y que se moría de celos. –¿Sabes, Ryuu? Ya creo que es inevitable que te deje de amar, porque en verdad te amo con todo mi ser.– Goushu Flare x Ryuu Skell. LIME (Posible Lemon).


**Sé que debo actualizar el de "Nuestras tardes en Facebook", pero es que no tenía muchas ideas de cómo continuar el lío que me monté con el estado de Toramaru ;n; Además tenía ganas de escribir de esta pareja No he leído ningún fanfic en mi idioma de ella, sin embargo es tan linda TnT Yo os invito a que escribáis de esta pareja y tened por seguro que allí estaré yo dándole a favoritos, follow y un review, porque en serio necesito que se haga más famosa, porque de verdad es tan tierna *^^^^^* PLS GoenFubu xDD. Al menos a mí me recuerda a la susodicha pareja(¿?) En fin, no quiero entretenerlos más ni nada xD.**

* * *

**Nombre: **A solas.

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven.

**Pareja: **Goushu x Ryuu.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y mucho menos sus personajes. Sabemos el espléndido trabajo de Level-5 con su anime y sus videojuegos, nadie lo haría mejor que ellos, así que todos los derechos reservados a susodicha empresa (qué pesada estoy con susodicho/a xD), yo sólo soy una fan más que se dedica a escribir historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

**Edición: **Maka Rune Rune.

**Rated: **T (Todos mis fanfics son K+ PLS Algún día tenía que escribir un Lime/Lemon)

**Géneros: **Romance, algo de humor, un poco de drama.

**Avisos**:

-Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

-Sé que estos chicos son costaleños, pero a mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho que se digan por el –kun y demás. Así que, no se extrañen si pongo –kun, -chan y demás.

-A lo que aquí llamo apartamento en realidad son las cabañas que se pueden observar en el anime tanto en el área de Costail como en la misma Costail.

**Ahora sí, ¡al fanfic!**

* * *

**A solas**

_**Goushu Flare x Ryuu Skell**_

No debía mirarle, no. Tenía que mantener la mirada en el balón, concentrado en el entrenamiento. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Mantener la mirada en el balón, pero… su sonrisa era tan linda. No podía evitar desviar un momento la mirada.

–¡Goushu, el balón, por favor!–gritaba un chico de pelo verdeazulado considerablemente oscuro, de ojos negros y sonrisa parecida a la de Mamoru Endou.

–¡Vamos, Goushu!–añadió, de nuevo en otro grito, otro chico de piel más o menos oscura, con un pelo celeste dividido en numerosas rastas, labios gruesos y ojos algo inquietantes.

–¿Eh?–dirigió su mirada, no muy de "Tranquilos, ya sabía" a ambos chicos que lo llamaron, pero respondió tarde y cuando quiso reaccionar, el balón ya se había estampado en su cara.

–¡Goushu-san, ¿se encuentra bien?!–cuestionaba un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros, pelo rubio con una forma que le daba un parecido al de Shirou Fubuki, y tapando a éste un pañuelo rojo que dejaba caer dos largas tiras del pañuelo por detrás.

–Sí, Ryuu-kun. No te preocupes.–decía el que había sufrido el balonazo; guardaba cierto parecido con Shuuya Gouenji.

–Tienes un pequeño hilo de sangre de tu nariz.–afirmó notando esa "cuerdecita" roja resbalando por la nariz del mayor.–¡Entrenador Endou, Goushu-san está sangrando!

–Venga conmigo, Flare. Es algo minúsculo así que estará listo en un momento.–Goushu y Daisuke caminaron hacia un pequeño albergue ubicado al lado del campo de fútbol de entrenamientos. Ryuu observó cómo ambos se iban y rápidamente fue a sentarse con Windy Faster; un chico de pelo celeste y largo, el cual el flequillo le dificultaba la visión en un ojo. Además de que llevaba un pañuelo verde oscuro en su cabeza. Se asemejaba a Ichirouta Kazemaru.

–¿Qué tiene Goushu?–preguntó aquel peliceleste sentado en una pequeña banca de madera.

–Recibió un balonazo, creo.–le contestó sentándose a su lado.

Al rato, todo el equipo estaba sentado en círculos hablando de cómo les había ido el día; menos Windy y Ryuu, que todavía hablaban en su banca, y Goushu, que permanecía en la enfermería del albergue junto al entrenador Daisuke Endou.

El rubio y delantero estrella de Little Giants, sostenía con fuerza un pañuelo apretando en su nariz para detener la hemorragia de la misma, mientras el entrenador veía con incredulidad la escena.

–Flare.

–Dime.

–¿Qué te distrae tanto últimamente? –cuestionó el anciano curioso; realmente el delantero llevaba unas dos semanas sin atender y concentrarse en los partidos, pues algo, o más bien alguien, tenía toda su atención.

–Ah, bueno, –respondía nervioso intentando ocultar dicho sentimiento, –yo… No sé. Sólo eso. Hasta ahora. –dejó el lugar a paso ligero y cuando salió, no pudo evitar sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo, como la tierra se lo comía violentamente, como miles de dagas atravesaban su cuerpo sin descanso.

Windy estaba besándose con Ryuu. El peliceleste era el que, al parecer, tomó la iniciativa de iniciar ese beso. Pues mantenía sujetada una muñeca del más bajo, acto con el cual podría decirse que lo acercó hacia él. Y el rubio… simplemente estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Goushu por inercia, volvió a entrar en el albergue, y le dijo a Daisuke "Hoy me iré más temprano, nos vemos." Y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Nada más esto, salió corriendo como alma endemoniada hacia su apartamento; no querría salir en semanas.

Entró en su pequeña morada y se tiró al sofá con desgano. No podía llorar, él jamás había llorado. Al menos no desde que él recuerda. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de sollozos, no obstante él era fuerte en cuerpo y alma y no podía llorar. 30 minutos después, se había quedado dormido de tanto sentimiento negativo, un descanso es lo que siempre viene bien, ¿no?

–¡Hey, Goushu, ábreme la puerta! –se podía oír desde fuera del apartamento del aludido; su voz era reconocible.

–Ya voy, Rococo. –dijo con deje de desgano levantándose de su siesta. Rumbo a la puerta, abrió la misma y volvió a tirarse al sofá.

–¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto? ¡Debería haber escuchado los chistes de Cain y…!

–Ryuu…

–¿Eh? –Rococo observó cómo se cristalizaron los ojos de su amigo, entonces entendió que algo entre él y el menor había ocurrido. –¿Podrías contármelo?

–Lo vi, Windy lo estaba besando…–dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, total, ya nada tenía sentido.

–Yo… este… ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Para despejarte. –ofreció el peliverdeazulado extendiéndole su mano para levantarlo.

–Sí, por favor. –le respondió en un intento de sonreír y tomó su mano la cual le ayudó en la tarea de levantarse.

Ambos dejaron el apartamento del rubio y pusieron rumbo a los recreativos, donde pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo además de en los entrenamientos.

–Dime, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio antes de los recreativos?

–Algún sitio donde no haya ido con Ryuu. –le contestó secamente, no estaba de humor para hablar alegre y animadamente, aunque Rococo Urupa fuese su mejor amigo.

El de ojos negros se quedó pensando mientras daban estúpidas vueltas alrededor del centro, hasta que…

–Mierda…–musitó Urupa sorprendido, habían ido a parar al peor sitio.

Ryuu y Windy, ambos hablando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el peliceleste se acercaba al rubio peligrosamente. Sin embargo, éste retrocedió un paso con una mueca no muy notoria de espanto. Rococo abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de esto, mas Goushu no se percató de dicha acción de Ryuu ya que estaba cegado de celos, enfado y tristeza. Así que, por inercia, salió corriendo.

El chico que antes estaba siendo acompañado por Flare, aceleró su paso hacia Windy y Ryuu, y tomó la mano del primero llevándoselo de ahí. No antes de decir:

–Ryuu-kun, ve tras Goushu. –que sonó más como una orden que como una opción. Faster forcejeaba mas no conseguía zafarse, y Ryuu, algo desconcertado, salió corriendo en busca de Goushu.

El rubio y delantero estrella seguía corriendo hacia su apartamento, nuevamente, antes de abrir su puerta, le dio un puñetazo a la misma, además de un par de cabezazos y suspiros.

–G-goushu-san…

–Vete, por favor. Necesito estar solo.

–Pero…

–¡Que te largues, Ryuu!

–Yo no estoy saliendo con Windy-san. –respondió casi leyendo los pensamientos del mayor y más alto.

–Mentira.

–Todo lo que viste… El beso del entrenamiento y ese casi beso que por poco me dio Windy-san, fueron cosa de él. Yo le gusto, pero no por ello quiero dejar de ser su amigo. –relataba acercándose a Flare.–Suele hacerlo a menudo, no sé si se aprovechará de mi inocencia o no, pero no obstante, yo sigo queriendo ser su amigo.

–Ryuu…-kun…

–Disculpa si no te interesa para nada esto, pero necesitaba aclararlo. –con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz, además de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ryuu hablaba. –Ya me largo si eso querías.

Antes de poder salir de allí, el rubio más pequeño notó un agarre en su muñeca derecha; Goushu lo había detenido.

–Ryuu-kun, espera. El que debe disculparse soy yo. Estaba cegado de celos; y en el caso de que Windy y tú fueseis pareja, debería haberme alegrado. Tu felicidad es la mía. –Ryuu sonrió dulcemente, sin entender la pequeña indirecta que le había mandado el más alto, pues su inocencia era realmente de un grado superior a cualquier otra. Abrazó con fuerza a su amigo Flare y cuando se apartó, volvió a dedicarle nuevamente una sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que se aprovechaba de tu inocencia?

–Ah, pues verás…–y antes de dejarle continuar, Goushu le había robado un corto beso en los labios.

–Nos vemos mañana, Ryuu-kun. –decía mientras se alejaba hacia su apartamento con una mano alzada en modo de despedida.

…

Abrió los ojos al notar como una tenue luz se asomaba por la ventana a la derecha de su cama.

Se desperezó y demases tonterías de por las mañanas, y se preparó para ir a la casa de Ryuu a pedirle una cita, pero en plan amigos, al menos de momento.

Antes de salir, tocaron su puerta y para su sorpresa era una pequeña niña muy parecía a la hermana de Goenji; Yuuka. Mas esta chica tenía dos coletas, no trenzas, detrás de ambas orejas y además era rubia oscura, así como Mark Krueger.

La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días, Youku.(1) –le dijo a su pequeña hermana mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

–¡Buenos días, Goushu! ¿Preparado para ensayar?

–Me parece ridículo pero, sí. Estoy preparado…

[…]

Tras 20 minutos de preparación, Goushu Flare ya estaba listo para ir a pedirle una cita a Ryuu Skell. Los dos hermanos salieron al mismo tiempo de la casa, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos. Tras pasar por numerosas casas, cabañas y matojos, llegó al mini apartamento del menor. Tocó la puerta y suspiró, esperaba que todo le saliera bien.

–Oh, Goushu-san, pasa. –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras dejaba paso libre para que entrara a su amigo.

–Creo que nunca entré en tu casa. –el menor soltó una tenue carcajada.

–Pues no, la verdad.

–¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara? –se sentó en el sofá como si fuese su propia casa.

–Neh, pues estaba jugando a la 3DS en mi habitación, aunque me estaba quedando dormido. –le decía sentándose a su lado.

–Casi nunca duermes, ¿lo sabes? –ambos comenzaron a reír.

–¿Y qué te trae por mi casa? –cuestionó sonriente.

–Quería pedirte… o sea, decirte que si podíamos dar una vuelta. Pero ahora me gustaría quedarme aquí. –le contestó tumbándose en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del rubio más bajito. Éste se sonrojó levemente y asintió. –Por cierto, lo siento por lo de ayer.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El beso que te di.

–No importa, de todos modos no habrá significado nada para ti. –añadió con tono triste.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –arqueó una ceja y lo miró con ojos serios y penetrantes.

–Que, supongo, ese beso sólo habrá sido uno entre mucho para ti. Pero,…

–No creas eso, sí que tiene un significado para mí. –le interrumpió guiñándole un ojo. –Dicen que el primer beso con la persona que amas nunca se olvida, así que si ha significado algo.

–Pero… tus labios s-sabían muy… b-bien. –añadió aún más sonrojado, prestando caso omiso a la interrupción anterior.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres probarlos de nuevo?

–Sí-sí…

–Pues venga, ya estás tardando. –cerró sus ojos y esperó a notar el contacto entre ambas bocas, aunque esté nunca llegó. –Si tú quieres el beso, tú me besas. –ordenó sacándole burlescamente la lengua.

–¡Hey!... D-de acuerdo…–lentamente se acercó al rostro del mayor, pero algo le impedía besarlo; la vergüenza, sí, eso era.

–Al carajo con todo…–con ambas manos e incorporándose un poco, cogió el rostro del menor y lo besó de manera posesiva y salvaje, moviendo sus labios en un intento de que Skell hiciera lo mismo y ambos movieran sus bocas al compás. Y así fue, aunque Ryuu torpemente consiguió seguirle el ritmo.

Goushu fue quien separó el tacto entre ambos y se sentó en el sofá como anteriormente estaba. Le ordenó que se sentará encima suya, pero mirándose cara a cara. El ojinegro acató la orden y se sentó tal y como el otro le dijo.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez más apasionadamente; Goushu tomó las caderas de Ryuu y éste envolvió el cuello del mayor con sus brazos. Ambas acciones para intensificar el beso. Volvieron a mover sus labios al compás, pero Flare se decidió por introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Skell. Además de que, a la vez que movían sus labios, rozaban sus cuerpos al mismo compás que éstos, tornando la situación algo más caliente.

–¿Sabes, Ryuu? Ya creo que es inevitable que te deje de amar, porque en verdad te amo con todo mi ser. –le susurró seductoramente en la oreja para después lamerla. Ryuu soltó un pequeño, pero placentero y digno de oír, gemido. Flare se dirigió al cuello del menor y lo lamió de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Luego lo mordisqueo dejando en claro que ese cuello y ese chico eran sólo de él. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño rubito, el cuál gemía en voz baja ante tal acto de su quizá novio.

–Yo… yo también te a-mo…–le dijo agitadamente entre pequeños gemidos. Goushu chupó con su lengua ambos rosados labios de su amado y luego los mordisqueo un poco, antes de volverlo a besar pasionalmente. Mas esta vez, definitivamente Goushu Flare no podía aguantarse las ganas; posicionó su mano derecha en la parte del pantalón de Ryuu que cubría su entrepierna y lo comenzó a masajear. Ya era totalmente inevitable; algo más pasaría allí pues Flare no podía aguantarse. Ryuu ahogaba largos gemidos en aquel beso tan pasional entre ambos, y notaba como su pareja se esforzaba en darle amor y placer, ¡él también tendría que intentar devolverle el favor, ¿no?!

Algo tímido, el rubito hizo lo mismo que anteriormente el mayor hizo con él; posicionó su mano sobre la tela del pantalón que cubría la entrepierna ajena, mas en esta ocasión, el miembro de Flare estaba erecto, lo cual sonrojó violentamente al menor, no obstante eso poco le importó, pues amaba a Goushu y quería hacerle sentir bien. Comenzó a lentamente mover su mano por donde la había puesto. Flare comenzó a gemir, no de una manera tan femenina como Ryuu, pero sí igual de alto.

–Más rápido, Ryuu-kun…–le informó entre gemidos, a lo cual el ojinegro hizo caso y masajeó con más rapidez la parte que cubría el miembro del más alto. Goushu llevó ambas manos al trasero de Ryuu y lo agarró algo brusco, lo cual sacó un gran gemido en el rubito de ojos negros. Aprovechando eso, Flare, sin soltar el trasero de Skell, lo llevó hasta la cama de su habitación y lo tumbó de igual manera en la que ya estaban, es decir; Ryuu se encontraba abajo, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su superior, mientras seguía con una mano masajeando la entrepierna de éste y con la otra se aferraba a su cuello, y Goushu, por su lado, mantenía una mano en el trasero del rubito y la otra también masajeaba la entrepierna ajena.

Poco a poco, Goushu Flare empezó a excitarse más aún a tal punto que, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bajar el pantalón del menor, mas la mano que se aferraba al cuello de Flare lo detuvo pues la otra seguía haciendo su trabajo en la entrepierna.

–Go-goushu… aún no, todavía eso no…–decía algo agitado entre algunos gemidos.

–De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo esperaré por ti. –Goushu sonrió y se tumbó en la cama al lado de su adorado y pequeño rubio, y éste se puso encima de Flare, con ambos cuerpos pegados. Goushu aprovechó eso y abrazó por la cintura al pequeño y Ryuu se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor.

Ambos querían que su relación no acabase jamás, porque su objetivo era que se amarían por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, eh eh eh? (¿?) Vaale, es mi primer Lime ¬¬ Pésimo, pero lo intenté. Jamás escribí un Lime, ni un lemon ni nada de eso, sólo cursilerías, pero esta vez quería probar algo más . Y, les tengo una pregunta; ¿quieren segunda parte para saber qué ocurrió con Rococo y Windy, y además, para no dejar a Flare con el calentón(¿?), lemon de Goushu x Ryuu?**

**¡Nos leemos! :3**

**PD: De veras, si les gustó esta pareja, anímense a escribir y fomentad el GoushuRyuu :D Al menos yo lo leeré con gusto, les dejaré un review gustosa y lo añadiré a Favorites y les daré Follow *^^^^^^***


End file.
